A Second Chance
by KimazuiIka
Summary: It's been a while since the golden pair have seen each other. What happens when they meet at a party and are given a second chance? ONESHOT EijixOishi aka Gold Pair!


**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Eiji's body shifts awkwardly under Oishi's as he leans down towards his lips. It had been so long since the two of them had been together and some how it still felt right for them to be doing this. They both have separate lives now; Oishi studying hard to be a doctor while Eiji was doing an assortment of part time jobs to find his place in the world. Who would of thought that the two of them would find each other again and still have these lingering feelings.

_It's been years since their high school graduation and while they tried to remain in contact they both eventually just gave up. In high school they were never more than just friends with benefits so there wasn't much to try for after graduation. Silently though, they both were missing each other's presence and were practically craving for a simple touch and meaningful word again._

_Lucky for them, Taka and Fuji had arranged a party for the ex-tennis players. It had been years since anyone had seen each other so they thought this would be a good chance for everyone to catch up. The party was at Taka's now own restaurant while Fuji had sent out the invitations. Both Oishi and Eiji had been hesitant about accepting at first but they decided this would be good for them. The moment their eyes met, though, they knew they had to have each other again._

The red head gently tugs at his friend's tie, pulling him down a little. Oishi can't help but to chuckle softly at Eiji's pushiness; he was never one to wait. Their noses were awkwardly placed against each other, lips only inches apart, and their hot breath brushing against each other's skin. Eiji trembles slightly under him. He needed this kiss; he needed to feel Oishi's love for him once more.

Awkwardly, Oishi finally places his lips over his friend's. Even though they have kissed many, many times this time felt like the first time all over again. He slowly turns the meeting of lips into a kiss, closing his eyes as he starts to feel more at ease. Eiji can't help but to smile under those dearly missed lips and returns the kiss, his body finally relaxing under his ex-partner's.

The comforting, simple kiss suddenly starts to become heated. Their tongues clash against each other while a series of quiet moans leave their lips. Eiji wraps his arms around the man kissing him and pulls himself up, forcing their bodies to be against each other. Oishi runs his hand up the red head's plain t-shirt, feeling those familiar abs once more.

Before much more could happen, however, a certain kouhai accidently interrupts. Ryoma opens the door to Taka's living room and is surprised to see his former senpaitachi sharing an intimate moment. He blushes furiously and turns away, pouting slightly.

"T-Taka-san wanted to take a group photo s-so hurry up and get out here!" Ryoma orders, slamming the door to prevent the golden pair from explaining themselves.

The two of them look at each other and burst into laughter. They realize that they had now permanently scared their little kouhai with their actions and had no regret of it.

"Haha poor ochibi!" Eiji laughs, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I'm sure that was the last thing he wanted to see!"

"I suppose he has to learn at some point, right?" Oishi chuckles.

Their foreheads meet and they sadly look at each other. Eiji pouts slightly while Oishi fakes a smile. They knew they had to go out there and as much as they wanted to hang out with their previous teammates, they really wanted to just be alone with each other for right now. The redhead pulls down his ex-partner a little more and gently kisses him. Oishi returns this gesture, making sure that this kiss stays simple. Once their lips part after a long kiss, they both let out a sigh.

"Guess we better go out there, huh?" Eiji mumbles sadly.

"It's probably best that we do. I don't think Taka-san wants us to make love on his couch." Oishi teases lightly, though he sad about having to leave Eiji's presence.

The two kiss each other one last time and as the pull away, Oishi reluctantly crawls off his doubles partner. Eiji stands up as soon as he's off, fixing his shirt slightly. He looks at the tie he had pulled at earlier and fixes it, letting out another sigh. Oishi smiles down at him and gently pats him on the head. His fingers then move their way down to Eiji's cheeks and caresses them gently. The redhead places his hand over his friend's and smiles sadly up at him.

"If you're not busy after the party, why don't you come to my place for the night?" Oishi offers.

His sad smile suddenly beams with delight. He pulls his friend into a tight hug and cuddles into his chest, practically jumping with delight. Eiji pulls away from the hug and drags Oishi towards the door, cheering as he does so.

"It will be just like old times!" Eiji shouts happily, still dragging him. He then suddenly stops in his steps, causing Oishi to practically trip over his body. Eiji turns to him, a look of uncertainty on his face. "I-I don't want us to just be a fling though…" He bites his bottom lip as he keeps eye contact with his old friend. "I want to try being friends again… I want to see you every week… I want to get texts from you everyday… I-I…" Tears were starting to form. "I-I want us to try to be together like we're suppose to be!"

Oishi's surprised with his friend's sudden declaration. He had wanted the same thing for years now, ever since they had even starting doing more than what friends do back in high school. It seems that neither of them had the guts to admit this though but now they had a second chance to try what could have been. He cups his friend's crying face and leans down for a kiss.

"I had no intention of letting you go this time, Eiji." He whispers just before planting a small but love filling kiss on the other's lips.

Eiji wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him more into the kiss, wanting to have those lips he had been craving for so long. They stay like this for a while, their lips simply overlapping each other while they hold each other close. It wasn't until Ryoma came in again that they stopped. Ryoma stares them down and turns around, feeling angry for interrupting again.

"You two can't even get to the door without making out." He states. "Hurry up and let Fuji take this photo already!"

The golden pair smile at each other and Eiji jumps on his kouhai's back, scolding him teasingly for walking in without knocking. Oishi just smiles as he follows behind them. The two of them had a good feeling that things were going to work out like they should of a long time ago.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh god I haven't written anything PoT in so long! I hope that this story was okay! I noticed that there haven't been any stories for these two in a while and I was a bit surprised and sad. I hope that whoever read this story enjoyed it! I'm sorry for my poor writing. My writing is kind of all over the place, which is why I haven't published anything for a really long time… Also I'm sorry if the two paragraphs in the middle are confusing? I wasn't sure how else to format it if at all... I hope it's okay! Reviews are very much loved but not needed! Thank you for reading! (^_^)


End file.
